A paper feeding device includes a paper feed tray. A paper bundle in which a plurality of sheets of paper are stacked can be placed on the paper feed tray. For example, a pickup roller may come into contact with an upper surface of the paper bundle placed on the paper feed tray. When the pickup roller rotates, the paper is fed out of the paper feed tray.
Meanwhile, in a paper feeding device, it is necessary to convey one sheet of paper at a time from a paper bundle placed on a paper feed tray. In the paper bundle placed on the paper feed tray, it is necessary to separate an uppermost sheet of paper (hereinafter referred to as an “uppermost sheet of paper”) from the paper bundle to prevent paper from being sent out in a state in which a plurality of sheets are overlapping (multiple feeding).